Spring
by Wishlc
Summary: Primaversa means Spring in Italian. Primaversa Belle Moon, or PB, as her father calls her, learns to love her strange but beautiful name./ Austin&Ally family one-shot.


Primavera Belle Moon.

I know, it's a weird name, and sometimes I hate my parents for it, but they insist on telling me that it means Spring in Italian. Did I mention I was born in the spring time?

"PB!" My Dad yelled. "PB, come down here!"

PB. That's what he calls me. Ever since the day I was born, 15 years ago, he's been calling me that(or so I've been told.) It's okay, though, I love it.

I ran downstairs. "What is it, Dad?"

"Can you please, please, please make something for dinner? Mom's out tonight with some friends, and I'm hungry," He pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you serious? You're a 39 year old man, and you can't get yourself some food?"

"Come on PB, just something little, please? You can just make me and your brother sandwiches, okay?" He begs.

"Fine." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed everything I needed to make sandwiches.

Jay was my older brother. It's pretty ironic how my name's PB, and my brothers Jay. It makes me question my Mother and Father's sanity. Well, maybe not my father. I already know he's not sane. Eh, maybe they liked the fact that their family could be a 'PB&J(ay),' although in our case, the Jay came before the PB.

Now that I'm thinking about this, it's pretty ironic that I'm making sandwiches, too. It's getting a little too out of hand.

I brought the plate carrying the sandwiches to the living room, where Dad and Jay sat, watching basketball. Wishing my mother was here right now so she could take me out to get my nails done.

"Thanks, little one," Jay says, jumping up to mess up my hair.

"I'm 3 years younger than you, and speaking of that, shouldn't you be out of the house by now? You're 18." Eh, not that I really minded having him here. I just wanted to get on his nerves.

"Ha ha, funny, go play with your dolls or something," He scoffed, pushing me.

"Shut the hell up, I'm 15, I'm pretty sure I got over playing with dolls 10 years ago," I yelled.

"Hey, language!" Dad scolded, pointing a finger at me. "And stop fighting, you two, or I'm gonna get your mother pregnant just to make you angry." I knew he was joking. He'd never do that. He was just a threatening man, who never actually went through with the threats.

"Ew, but you're... old," Jay said, his face wrinkling up in disgust.

Dad rolled his eyes. "Not that old," He whined. "Besides, you know Mom and I don't want that big of an age difference between our children. You'd be 36 by the time it'd be your age."

Jay and I shivered at the thought of it.

"Dad," I whined, "When's Mom gonna be home?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Soon, hopefully. How about you go out or something? It's summer, and all you've been doing is cooping yourself up in that bedroom."

"Ooh, what's she gonna do, go meet boys?" Jay said, sarcastically.

"I have a boyfriend, I'll have you know," I spat towards Jay. "And besides, I don't want to do anything. Well, I do, but with Mom. She's got money," I complained. "We can go shopping."

I didn't really just want my Mom because she had money, and take me shopping. I like talking to my Mom. She's like an older version of me, and I feel like I can tell her everything. I mean, I love my Dad, but he doesn't take things as seriously as my Mom does.

Out of pure luck, my Mom walked in the doors at the moment. She looked all cute and buissnessy(not even a word, I know.)

"Hey, guys," She greeted us, first going over to kiss Dad,(ew) then, placed a kiss on Jay's forehead, and afterwards, mine.

After begging my Mom to take me out to do something, and her finally giving in after explaining how tired and worn out she was from work, she changed and we went to the mall.

We'd gone everywhere. Everywhere that had a sense of style, at least. I'd gotten loads of clothes, shoes and really cute bras and panties that happened to be on sale. My Mom didn't mind me wearing cute lingerie, but if my Dad saw them, he'd probably think I was I was sexually active. Trust me, it's happened.

I thanked my Mom,various times, to be exact and she looked down at me, and said to me what she's been saying for years. "Primavera, dear, I'm your mother. I'm reminded every Spring; thank _you_."

* * *

I choked; my cries were muffled, my throat contracted, tears fell down my cheek, and my shattered. I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't fight the cries that were stuck in my lungs.

A squeak, and a loud one I might add, erupted from my mouth. At first, I thought no one had heard me, but a few seconds later, my Dad quickly rushed into the room.

His face went from scared, to hurt. He didn't know what happened, but he knew his baby was hurt. He walked towards my bed and engulfed me in a hug.

"Daddy," I squeaked again, tightening my grip on him. No one else was here to burst in, so I didn't mind letting myself actually cry now.

He smiled. "It's been a long time since you've called me that," He said, rubbing circles in my back. "Tell me, PB, why are you crying?"

"He, he c-cheated on me," I cried. My boyfriend, Jake, had cheated on me. I saw it, I saw him cheating on me. I've never had a boyfriend before, and I've never felt anything as painful as getting your heart broken.

"I knew you shouldn't have a boyfriend," He joked, trying to make me happy. But I wasn't. He crawled onto the bed and hugged me tightly. At least I had my Daddy.

"Daddy, my heart... it hurts so bad," I cried, holding my hand to my heart.

He kissed my cheek. "I know, I know," He whispered. "Boys are stupid."

I laughed. "Daddy, you're a boy."

He smiled and continued to rub my back. "No, I'm a man. Men don't do dumb things, especially to beautiful girls. You're going to find the perfect man one day, and he's gonna love you. And I'll know it'll be the right guy, because I can sense a bad guy for my own daughter."

I laughed and hugged him again. "Thanks, Dad. I know you probably think I like Mom better, and I don't she's just easier to talk to. I'm happy I got to talk to you now, though. Somehow you just survived a teenage girl going through a breakup."

"Wow, look at me. I must be magic today," He joked. "I like it when you call me Daddy, it makes me feel young."

I rolled my eyes, and leaned into him. He annoyed me, but I loved him.

"I love you, Primaversa Belle." It was the first time I've heard him say my actual name, and not PB. It really was a beautiful name, but I could still settle for PB.

* * *

**A/N: This was a short one-shot. I was bored, and had some writers block with my other stories, so this story popped in my mind. **

**ALSO: My story The Sun Will Come WILL be updated tonight or tomorrow morning, so if you're reading that or not, look for it!**

**Thank you, and please review!**


End file.
